orkfiafandomcom-20200215-history
How to Survive?
In Alliances At War, every day is a fight for survival. However some times are worse than others. This part of the guide explains how to stay alive when being the kill target of another alliance. There are mainly 2 possible ways of being killed. The first is having your homes destroyed, which lowers your maximum citizens low enough to be fireballed or raided to death. The second one is having just your citizens killed by raids/fireballs/starvation/pestilence. Protection from magic You should have "Seal of deflection" casted at all times, since that will lower the chance of spells succeeding at you. Another thing is to have a high mage level or churches. Each % of churches gives a 2.5% chance of evading a spell as well as reducing damage by the same amount, and high mage level reduces the chance of spells succeeding at you. Protection from thievery Having a high number of thieves (thieves per acre, also known as TPA) helps as well, since that lowers the succeeding % against you. If you don't have any thieves or too few for your acres, you might have to consider guard houses. They have the same effect as churches only against thievery. How to prevent dying in general First of all, to prevent dying, an important thing to do is to be online and to know if you may be killed. This may happen if your alliance is warring another alliance, and if they have many people online before update. If this is the case you should check your tribe news for incoming mage/thief ops. If you're not warring any alliance, and someone tries to kill you, it may be harder, since you may not know if someone wants to kill you before you're already dead. Prevent dying from homeloss When playing against an experienced alliance, you have to be online around updates, because they will throw their spells on you as close to updates as possible, then kill you as soon as possible after update. What they do is to send dragonmage and arson on you before update, which destroys your homes. In that way your citizens will drop to what your homes can support after update. Then they will fireball you until you die (if you have a very small amount of citizens, normally 200 which is minimum). So to survive this there's a few things you should know and do. Check if you're being targeted very early, as early as possible as that gives you more time to act and do something about it. Keep "Seal of deflection" casted if you can, that will do miracles. Buy some money and logs from the market so you can rebuild the barren acres into homes/academies/guilds before the update. If possible. Pay attention to your tribe news, keep multiple windows open to have quicker access to more options at the same time. If they use magical void on you and remove Seal of Deflection, you should recast that spell to keep magical protection up and running. Recast elendian after they have finished their opping, and do that again as close to update as possible, in that way they can't remove your elendian which is a great help when trying to survive. Check on "internal affairs" what it says under "max citizens". If that is a negative number, you should release some military and sell the soldiers on the market. Max citizens should be at least 10.000 and over, preferably more if they can raid you, then you should have around 10 times your acre-size to be completely safe. Continue to do this until your homes come back in, and rebuild all homes you lose. If they still target you, you should consider getting more thievery / mage defence, either raise your mage level or get some guard houses, depending on what ops they use on you. Prevent dying from citizen loss Another way to die is to be killed by losing just citizens, this is mostly used by less experienced and active alliances, and is much easier to prevent. They will most likely target you with fireballs, raids and poison water to kill your citizens. If you're online, there's no problem to survive this kind of kill attempt. To survive this kill attempt, here's a few tips. Keep enough food, so you won't starve after their poisons and poison waters. Keep "Seal of deflection" casted to make them fail as much fireballs as possible. If you got the money, you can buy some soldiers from the market, and release them again to increase your amount of citizens. You may want to increase your thievery / mage defence a bit to keep them away. A higher mage level should do for a while. What to do if you get Blasphemy Crusaded If you by some chance get Blasphemy crusaded, your destroyed buildings will be incoming barren. The barren acres will come in 2 hours, so a blasphemy crusade doesn't do anything good the first 2 hours except killing military and thieves. Then when your barren comes in, the % of all your buildings, also mage level, churches and guardhouses, will be lowered which allows spells to be cast at you more successfully. Then you just rebuild those barrens into whatever you want, but since your academies and guilds % is decreased, it would be wise to get some more thievery / mage defence and some homes. Since you will have lowered defence the next 4 updates, while waiting for your buildings, you should be prepared to get a kill attempt on you, and in that case, just follow what is written above about surviving a kill attempt. That's the ways to prevent most kill attempts, but some are just impossible to resist. If you get mass-grabbed before update, you will lose too many homes, and there's not much you can do about it except release military, but then again you might be grabbed again. So in order to survive, keep good defence against both attacks and thievery / mage ops, and you should be ok. Category:Basics